Sharing Is Caring
by littlehowl
Summary: Santana and Brittany are expecting another baby. They've been trying to tell Sugar, but she just won't listen. Future!Sugar/Future!Brittana fluff. Maybe a one-shot.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

Santana and Brittany have been trying to explain to Sugar that another baby is on the way. Doing so has been proving difficult, seeing as Sugar wants to be the baby forever. Future!Sugar/Future!Brittana. One-shot. Maybe. I'm not sure yet.

* * *

"No!"

"Baby, come here. You can't just run away."

"I said no!"

A five year old Sugar Pierce-Lopez ran through the hallway, into her parents' bedroom, and jumped straight onto Brittany who was napping on the bed.

"Ow, Sug," Brittany said sleepily. Upon opening her eyes she looked at her daughter's sad face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy doesn't want me anymore, Mama!"

Brittany was confused. She had no idea what Sugar was talking about until the lightbulb went off in her head. Santana had probably tried to explain to Sugar that they were going to expect another baby again.

"Sugar, come here," Brittany said as she pulled the small girl towards her. She wiped away her warm tears and cuddled her. "Sug, you know your mommy loves you now and forever. You know she would never replace you."

"But she said there was going to be a new baby! Mama, I'm your baby! Don't leave me!"

Sugar was about to say more but quickly jumped off the bed and hid behind a teddy bear slightly larger than her once she heard Santana's footsteps approach the room. Brittany giggled at the sight because the hiding spot wasn't all that good. Sugar just sat in the corner between her bedside table and hid behind the stuffed animal. Her soft cries were still audible too.

"Hey, B, have you seen Sugar? I tried to talk to her, but she ran away again. Wait, why are you smiling?" Her voice was calm but there was a small hint of worry and questioning in it.

The blonde swiftly glanced her eyes in the direction of their daughter. Santana's eyes followed and she saw their daughter burying her face into the back of the bear and heard her sniffling her nose. Sugar had calmed down when she found that Santana wasn't upset like she was the last time Sugar ran away from the talk the first time.

"I don't know where she went, San," Brittany had said sarcastically.

Completely oblivious to the tone in Brittany's voice, a quiet giggle came from Sugar's direction. Her hiding spot was genius (in her opinion).

"Aw. That's too bad. I wanted to cuddle with my little angel," Santana said as she walked toward the corner of the room. "I guess I'll just have to cuddle with this teddy bear." She bent down and scooped both the bear and Sugar, but pretended not to notice Sugar.

Santana walked back over to the bed and laid next to Brittany with their daughter placed between them.

"Okay, baby. What's wrong?" asked Santana as she took the bear out of Sugar's arms. "Baby, you know you can tell me and mama anything, right?"

Sugar wiggled herself into Brittany's arms and mumbled into her shoulder.

"Sugar, Mommy can't hear you," Brittany said. "Tell us what's wrong."

"I don't want you to leave me," Sugar said through quiet sobs. "I'm the baby. You're supposed to love me!"

Santana, feeling a bit guilty, pulled Sugar into her arms, kissed her forehead, and looked into her glossy hazel eyes.

"Honey, you know mama and I love you very _very_ much," said the young mother. "And you know that we'll love you forever and ever, right baby?"

Looking into her mother's brown eyes, Sugar nodded her head and said, "I know Mommy. You tell me you love me all the time."

"Because it's true! Your mama and I love you so so so so much! Nothing will ever change that." Santana peppered her daughter's face with kisses and continued. "You have a special place in my heart, Sugar. Nobody can ever take that spot. It's your place forever, and _only_ yours."

"Wouldn't the baby take my spot? Mommy, I don't think your heart has enough room for two babies _and_ mama."

"My heart has tons and tons of room to love you, your mama, and the new baby."

Satisfied with this answer, Sugar smiled. The trio cuddled on the bed together in a comfortable silence.

"Mommy?" Sugar broke the silence.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Is that why your boobies are so big?"

Brittany let out a burst of laughter from the child's statement.

"What?"

"Are your boobies big because you have a big heart?"

Trying to stifle her laughter, Brittany looked to Santana to see what her response would be.

"Well, Sug... You see, when adults are expecting a baby, like how I'm expecting to have a baby, your body gets bigger." Uncertainty was in Santana's voice. How could she explain being pregnant to a five year old girl in a way that she could understand it? The latina looked over to her wife for help. Brittany, seeing the struggle on her face, began to speak.

"Mommy's going to get bigger as time passes by, Sugar. Her tummy is going to get bigger because of the baby."

The little girl looked to her mothers with confusion written on her face. "Why?"

"Because the baby is growing inside mommy's tummy."

Losing interest in the conversation, Sugar said a simple "oh", hopped off the bed to grab her teddy bear, and took her place in the middle of her mothers and cuddled with them in silence once again. Relieved that the child didn't push for more questions, Santana lay there in the content hush of her family.

"Sugar, can mama ask you something?" Brittany looked to her daughter.

"Yeah, mama?"

"So you're okay with the baby now? You're not going to run away from me or mommy anymore?"

"Well... I guess it's okay..."

"Good, because I think you'll be the perfect big sister," the blonde stated enthusiastically.

"I'm going to be a big sister?!" Excitement was evident in the girl's hazel eyes upon realizing that soon-to-be fact.

"Yes, yes! You'll be a big sister soon!" The brunette giggled. She couldn't love the idea of Sugar being a protective, playful sibling more.

"How much longer until the baby is here? I want to be a big sister now, please!"

Trying to calm their elated daughter, Brittany smiled and said, "You have to wait, sweetie. The baby won't be here for a while."

"How long?"

"About seven more months, honey."

"But that's like _forever!" _the child whined. "I'll be, like, forever years old! What am I supposed to do until my baby sister comes?"

"First," Santana started. "It's only seven months. Time will fly by super duper fast. I promise. Second, you just turned five, Sugar. So you'll still be five years old, not forever years old," she teased. "Third, we don't know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl, Sugar." A little disappointed, Sugar dropped her head slightly. "And lastly, you-"

"You won't be causing your mommy any trouble, okay?" cut in Brittany.

Santana smiled to her wife and thought to herself _I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am so lucky for this family._

"Sugar, you'll still be able to do the same things. You just have to be more careful around mommy when she gets bigger, and especially when the baby arrives. Can you promise us that you'll be a good girl and big sister? When the baby comes, you can't be selfish with me and mommy. You have to share us with the baby."

"Yes, mama. Sharing is caring! You taught me that, silly! I care about the baby! I'll share my amazing mommies with the baby!" Sugar said with a proud smile on her face.

"That's my Sugar."

The couple smiled at their little girl, who smiled just as big back at them. They couldn't be more grateful to have such a perfect little family.

* * *

AN: That's it! I hope you liked it. It's my first time writing so I hope it wasn't too bad! I didn't really know how to end it so... I guess this will do. Like I said before, I planned for this to be a one shot. I'm not really sure. I kind of want to keep writing this, but I don't really know where I'll go so, yeah. If you guys want me to write more I suppose I'll be up for the challenge. Not making any promises that it'll be good though XD


End file.
